Paulina Schuppertsch
Vecker, Southeast Veckerland, Lungary |Hometown= |Alias=Paulina Tarrenschaus |Residence = Munbach, Lungary |Spouse = Daniel Tarrenschaus (m. 2015) |Children = 1 |Education =Ella Homblermann School of Music Royal Lungarian Academy of Music |Occupation = Singer ∙ television presenter ∙ model |Genres = Dance-pop |Instruments = Vocals |Years = 2007–present |Labels = Intercontinental ∙ Android |Associated = VENOM}} Paulina Daniela Tarrenschaus (née Schuppertsch; born 24 December 1987) is a Lungarian singer, television presenter, and model, best known for being a member of the girl group VENOM from 2009 to 2013. Since 2016, she has been a panelist on the women's talk show The Chat. Life and career Early life Schuppertsch was born on 24 December 1987 in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland to parents Don and Anna Schuppertsch (née Patrus). Her father worked as a business executive, while her mother is a housewife. The family was very wealthy, and owned property in Munbach in addition to their house in Vecker. She has two elder brothers, Anton and Karl, born in 1984 and 1986, respectively, both of whom work in business. Schuppertsch attended private schooling, and began studying at the Ella Homblermann School of Music in 1994. She later graduated in 2004. In order to further her music career, her family allowed her to move into their apartment in the Schtein neighborhood of Munbach in order to attend the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music, which she graduated from in 2007. After graduating, Schuppertsch remained in Munbach and began a professional music career. 2007–2013: Early career and work with VENOM After graduating from high school, Schuppertsch began working as a professional model to support herself. She also briefly was employed as a VIP cocktail waitress at clubs throughout Inner Munbach. Schuppertsch began posting original songs and covers of popular songs on her MySpace account. Her performances eventually garnered attention from record companies, and in December 2009 she was invited to replace Ella Mann in the girl group VENOM, joining Lena Karuschmann and Anastazia Kortscheck. Following the addition of Schuppertsch, the group released the single "Chocolate". The song went on to become the group's best-selling single of all-time, being certified diamond in Lungary. The group's third studio album Poison Kiss, was later released in February 2011. Like its lead single, the album went on to become their most successful of all-time as well, peaking at number-one in Lungary for six consecutive weeks, and being certified diamond. The album also produced the widely successful single "Kiss", which garnered controversy for its highly sexual imagery. The group supported the album with the Poison Kiss World Tour, which ran from March 2011 to December 2011. Schuppertsch later also released the album The Power of Three with VENOM in 2013. While on tour promoting The Power of Three, Schuppertsch was diagnosed with lupus, and decided to leave the group to focus on her health in August 2013. She was replaced by Daria Paczusza, who was first introduced as the new member during the group's 22 August show in Varsava. 2013–present: Break from music and The Chat Following her lupus diagnosis, Schuppertsch departed from the public eye in order to prioritize her health. She returned to her hometown of Vecker, and lived with her parents while receiving medical attention. She first returned to the public eye in 2014, while attending the 2014 Lungarian Music Awards. Schuppertsch has since retreated from the music industry, stating that she was on an "indefinite break". In 2016, she began her television presenting career after being chosen to be a new panelist on the women's talk show The Chat. Personal life Schuppertsch began a relationship with Lungarian entertainment lawyer Daniel Tarrenschaus in 2011, after they were introduced to each other through Lena Karuschmann. They became engaged in 2014, and married the following year in Schuppertsch's hometown of Vecker. The couple has one child together, a daughter named Elmira, who was born in 2016. The family resides in Inner Munbach. Category:1987 births Category:Ella Homblermann School of Music alumni Category:Living people Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female singers Category:Lungarian female television presenters Category:People from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland Category:People with lupus Category:Royal Lungarian Academy of Music alumni Category:The Chat panelists Category:VENOM members